percabeth together forever
by percabeth1511
Summary: this is the story of how Percy and Annabeth meet and fall for each other like falling a sleep slowly at first then all at once ( quote John Greene the fault in our stars ) have please R&R disclaimer i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians it all belong to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1 the begging

**percabeth together for ever **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

This morning I woke up to the smell of cooking toast but it wants the nicest smell it was burnt i got up and walked out of my room in my new York city apartment where i lived with my brother Malcolm.

i walked down the hall into the living room where you could see the thick black smoke coming from the kitchen.I walked through to the kitchen to see the kitchen that is a complete mess. We turn every thing off and walk into the living room and sit on the couch i turn to him and ask "what are you trying to do? burn the house down " i say with a giggle " i was trying to make you a good first day of high school breakfast but it didn't turn out right " he says i just sit there trying not to laugh at him .

Malcolm was 23 and hes been taking care of me since we left San Francisco and moved to new York hes my half brother really but i think of him the same.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 8:30 and school started at 9 so i quickly got dressed and went to school.

when i got to school the building was amazing the architecture was amazing with big glass windows at the front and big columns holding the roof. I love architecture thats what i want to be when i get older i wand to be a architect and design buildings , i want to be like my mum.

my mum is kind of a big deal she is ... Athena... yeah i know Athena as in the Greek goddess of wisdom

anyway i walk in the front foyer and look around i will say it again this school building is just awesome I walk to the office to collect my time table and walk up to my registration class im in the frouin house my regi class is in the English corridor.

As i walk into regi there i only one seat left and its next to girl with black hair with a blue streek though it. i take my seat next to her and dhe introduces herself to me " hi my name Thalia Grace " she says "oh hey i m Annabeth Chase " she then introduces me to her friends Nico Di Angelo , Jason Grace (which is her brother) , Piper McClean , Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque .

Me and Thalia are in like all of each others classes we talk like we have known each other for years but really we have just met but the one class we are not in together is chemistry but its still fun i like chemistry.

as the bell rang to signal the end of fourth period and the start of lunch i walked down to the lunch hall and i see Thalia and every one sitting they shout me over to sit with them so i i sit down Nico come running over and suddenly he slips and falls and his food goes all over him and the floor " oh my gods Nico are you okay Thalia exclaimed "yeah just a couple of bruises , ill be fine " Nico says sounding sore

" Did you just say oh my gods as in plural " i say surprised "uhhh...um...uhhh " Thalia stutters "Guys its okay im a demigod too " i tell them every one turns to me with surprised looks on their faces and then Nico says " really Annabeth thats fantastic ! so who is your godly parent then " "Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and you guys " i say turns out Nico is son of hades , thalia and jason are children of zues , frank is son of mars , hazel is daughter of pluto ( which is the roman equivalent of hades so she is nicos sister ) and piperis a daughter of Aphrodite

after school i was so tired i just had my dinner and went to bed

**sorry guys this ones just annabeths pov but in the next chapter is when Annabeth meets percy so dont worry it will be shortly**


	2. Chapter 2 they meet

**They meet**

**Annabeth's POV**

This week felt like its was good I don't how or why but I just had a feeling that something good was about to happen and I had a feeling that it was going to be good .

As I walked in to school I went straight to my locker to get my stuff for chemistry as I turned around to go find Thalia I walked right into this boy with jet black hair and eyes as green as the ocean we both hit the ground with a thud he held out his hand to help me up and said " I'm so sorry it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going I'm so sorry I'm Perseus Jackson but you can just call me Percy " I took his hand and said " I'm sorry it's my fault to I wasn't looking where I was going I'm Annabeth Chase by the way "he handed me my books and Thalia just popped up out of nowhere "Hey guys oh hey Annabeth I see you've met Percy you know he's son of Poseidon " Percy looked at her with a horrified look on his face "Geez Perce Annabeth's a daughter of Athena do you really Think I would say that to a mortal what do you take me for dam" she exclaimed with a smirk

When regi was over I headed to chemistry I love chemistry it's my favourite subject and It just got a whole lot better . when I was sitting Percy walked in the class and sat next to me "What are you doing here seaweed brain " I said to him he looked at me and smiled "ha seaweed brain very clever wise girl I see what you did there "

**Percy's POV**

Today was awesome except for lunch every thing was going so well until Rachel Elizabeth Dare showed she came and tried to talk to me but I just ignored her "oh come on Perce don't you miss me "she asked me "As a matter of fact Rachel I don't I don't know how anyone could ever miss you, you are a horrible human being so just leave and don't come near me and my friends ever again got it" I said in a kind of but not threatening tone then she stomped her foot and walked away .

A looked across the table where Annabeth was scowling at me I looked at her " What?" I said "why were you so mean to that girl" she asked " I wasn't she is a crazy stalker " I said.

**_Sorry guys this is so short the others will be longer and better please R &amp; R._**


	3. Chapter 3 the 21 and under club

**_THE 21 AND UNDER CLUB _**

**_Annabeth's POV _**

"How is she a crazy stalker it looks like you have just met her" I said looking surprised at Percy " yeah she is Annabeth " Percy says to me "go on Percy tell her you can trust Annabeth " Thalia tells Percy " alright Annabeth can I talk to you in private " Percy asks me I look at him and agree. I follow Percy out to the C corridor stairs. I sit on the stairs and he sits next to me , he looks at me and says breaking the silence " look Annabeth me and Rachel went out on 1 date in middle school and I can safely say it was the experience of my life the next day in school I broke up with her and I swear ever since she has been stalking me . I'm sorry if you thought I was just being a douche to her " know I'm sorry I thought you were just being a douche I'm sorry Percy " I apologize to him. He looks me in the eyes and we just sit there looking in each other's eyes for a few seconds which felt like minutes after some time he breaks the silence " oh hey Annabeth we better head back now " so we head back to the cafeteria.

**Percy's POV**

After I explain to Annabeth what happened to me and Rachel we head back to the cafeteria in and weird but not awkward silence it was a sort of comfortable silence.

**Time skip to 1 month later Percy and Annabeth have become best friends **

**Percy's POV **

It's Friday 6th period I I just cant wait to get out of school for the weekend because me and my friends are going to the local 21 under club tonight and I can't wait it's going to be awesome .

As I walk out of school after the bell goes I see Annabeth in her locker I walk up to her and say " hey do you need a ride to the 21 under club tonight " she looks at me and says " would you I don't to impose I could just walk " she says looking deep in my eyes " don't be silly ill pick you up what time at " I suggest " um around 7 if that is okay with " she says " sure see you then.

**Annabeth's POV **

I cant wait till tonight I'm going to the 21 under club tonight with all of my friends this is going to be awesome Percy said he would pick me up at 7 yeah.

Oh my gods I say as I look at the clock its 6 I only have 1 hour to get ready it has to be nice for Per…. I mean no one .

Just then I hear a nock at the door I open it and standing there is Thalia, Piper and Hazel thank gods they'll help me figure out something nice to wear .

I open the door to let them in and Piper says " alright so when is he picking you up " I look at her surprised " how do you know about that " I ask " because I was walking towards you when he asked if you needed a ride and saw your face light up when he did " she answers " alright he's picking me up at 7 so HELP me please " I plead them then Piper's face starts to light up " oh my gods you like Percy don't you that's why your face lit up when he asked if you wanted a ride " she squealed I tried to shush her because if Malcolm found out that Percy was a son of Poseidon I wouldn't be able to see him again " okay, okay I admit it but don't you dare say a word to Percy or Malcolm or I will kill all of you " I threaten them they all squeal " so help me get ready for tonight " I tell them they squeal again and pull me into my bedroom.

It's ten minutes to 7 now and I shoo them away. I'm wearing a black knee long dress and black flats Thalia curled my hair for me . just as they turn the corning shouting "we'll meet you in the club " Percy pulls up in his car and he smiles at me and says "are you ready wise girl " " I'm ready but you're early seaweed brain " I say with a giggle .

He gets out of the car and holds the door open for me I can feel the redness in my cheeks starting to show .We both get in the car and Percy says " you look really nice Annabeth " I start blush even more now then I say " you don't look so bad yourself Perce " .

As we walk into the club and see every one sitting in a booth so we go sit with them after a fun night of dancing .

At about 10:30 we're all ready to go home but then Percy suggests a movie marathon / sleepover at his house cause his mum is away for the weekend with her boyfriend Paul Blowfit . so we all agree to go back to Percy's for some movies but I stop back at my place first to tell Malcolm and to grab pj's and clothes for tomorrow .

**Percy's POV**

As me and Annabeth pull up to my house we can see every body standing outside waiting on us. We go in and set up the couches so that no matter where you sit you can still see the TV we get our pyjamas on and pop in a horror movie " the conjuring " I think it's called

Piper sits next to Jason, Frank sits next to Hazel and that's all the room on the couch gone so me and Annabeth have to sit on the floor.

As the movie starts Annabeth is like 3 feet away from me so I make up an excuse to go to the bathroom then I come back and sit closer to her …..sneaky me …

**Guys I tried to make this one a bit longer …..oh what's going to happen with Percy and Annabeth find out in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 movies

**Movies **

**Annabeth's POV**

So we started to watch the conjuring I didn't want to watch a horror but the guys insisted and Piper and Hazel didn't object because they had their boyfriends to "protect " them but it was just me and Percy sitting on the floor Thalia and Nico had to go home they weren't aloud to stay at Percy's to night so it was just me , Percy , Piper , Jason , Frank and Hazel

There was no room left on the couches so me and Percy had to sit on the floor. At first Percy was sitting like 3 feet away from me but then he got up and went to the bathroom and came back and sat like 6 inches away from me .

As the movie got to a scary part I jumped and hid my face in Percy's arm he didn't move it or anything which kinda made me blush a little then he moved his arm around my shoulder so that I could hide from the scary parts that made me blush even more but I just hid from it anyway.

I started to get really tired so I slid down and lay his chest everybody else was already asleep it was just me and Percy still watching the movie.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth lay her head on my chest and I felt her breathing start to slow down and then she was asleep I just sat and watched the rest of the movie .

"Hey man what's going on there with you and Annabeth I mean ever since she got to our school you and her have been glued together " Jason whispered to me "what man she's my best friend I tell her everything she knows everything there is to know about me " I respond to him trying not to wake Annabeth up "oh my gods Percy just admit you like Annabeth " I look at Annabeth to make sure she is asleep " okay so maybe I do but she would never like me I have no chance with her " say still trying not to wake Annabeth up "wait you really do I was just pulling your leg man " Jason says sounding surprised "look don't mention this to Annabeth okay " I tell Jason he nods and goes back to sleep and then I fall asleep.

**Annabeth's POV **

I fell asleep on Percy's chest but not before I heard him and Jason. "Hey man what's going on there with you and Annabeth I mean ever since she got to our school you and her have been glued together " Jason whispered to Percy "what man she's my best friend I tell her everything and she knows everything there is to know about me" he responded " oh my gods Percy just admit it you like Annabeth " Jason says to him when he says that I blush a little before Percy responds he checks to see if I'm still sleeping I pretend to be "okay so maybe I do but she never like me I have no chance with her " he tells Jason ….. I cant believe he likes me to what am I supposed to do now do I tell him that I feel the same way or ? I don't know " wait you really do I was just pulling your leg man " Jason says sounding surprised " look don't mention this to Annabeth okay " Percy tells him then they both go to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning I am the first one awake so I go into the kitchen and get a glass of water I drink the water and lie back down next to Percy and try to get back to sleep then suddenly Percy's arm wraps around me and he starts to cuddle me I look at him and he is still asleep then I fall back asleep.

When I wake up it's just me and Percy lying in the living room I turn around to face him and he wake up " Good morning wise girl sleep well? " he asks me sounding sleepy " yeah I slept great seaweed brain how about you?" I ask "great " .

We stand up to find everybody staring and smiling at us we look at them "what ?!" we both say a t the same time " oh nothing" they say all together.

I get dressed and head home to see Malcolm .

In school on Monday in regi when the announcements are on the head teacher announces that the home coming dance is on Saturday and everyone gets really excited . when I go in my locker at break I find a note and it's from Percy and it says – Annabeth will you meet me in the c corridor at the beginning of third period please from Percy – So I head to the C corridor stairs and seen him sitting their

I walked over to him and asked "what's up " "Annabeth a little birdie called Piper told me that you like someone " he said my face went bright red " so are you going to tell me who then wise girl " uh no I don't think so seaweed brain " " why ,why , tell me , tell me , tell me " he just kept going on about it but then ,then it came out it was an accident "fine do you want to know who I like I like you seaweed brain but I was just to chicken to te…... " I was interrupted with something I didn't think would happen he kissed me oh my gods "I need to tell ou something wise girl I like you to ".

**Percy's POV **

I just gazes into her eyes and she gazed into my eyes and I kissed her again and asked " will you go to dinner with me tomorrow " " yes , yes I will " she answered " great ill pick you up at 7 tomorrow then ".


	5. Chapter 5 the first date

**The first date **

**Annabeth's POV**

It's five o'clock and I have 2 hours till Percy picks me up for tonight and I phone Piper in a panic because I have not a clue what to wear I'm stuck between 2 outfits .

When I call her I swear it's like 3 minutes and she's at my front door .I show her the outfits and she says "oh honey you can't wear that let me take a look in your closet " I just sit there and let her .She is scrambling around In my closet when suddenly she shouts "aha this is perfect have you had that in her this whole time " she pulls out the fuchsia pink strapless dress and pink high heels "oh I forgot about that outfit " I say to her looking dazed Pipes is the only person I told about my date with Percy tonight because I can trust her and she always has the best fashion advice for me .

I look at the clock and it's already twenty to seven and I'm still doing my makeup ….well piper is still doing my make up and I remember that Percy likes to be early. So I tell her to hurry up "huh you can't hurry perfection Annie then suddenly there is a knock at the door …..oh gods Percy's here .

Malcolm answers the door and invites him in "so you're the guy that's taking Annabeth out don't you dare hurt her or you'll have me to answer to alright ?" Malcolm threatens him "I wouldn't hurt Annabeth I really like her and wouldn't do that " Percy answers him . I run out my room when Piper is finally finished my make up and I grab Percy and we run out the door .

"what was that all about" Percy asks me while laughing " Malcolm is just really protective don't worry he'll warm up to you soon " I tell him giggling . We get in his car and I ask him "where are we going seaweed brain" "we're going to this resteraunt down town called ambrosia , it's supposed to be really nice " he tells me "wait ambrosia as in food from the gods" I ask surprised "yeah I think it's owned by a couple of demigods , but don't worry there is no ambrosia in the food" he answers .

I turn on the radio and the song "don't stop believing" by journey is on and I start to sing along quietly . Percy hears me and laughs then starts to sing along as well.

**Percy's POV**

When we get in the car she asks where we are going and I tell her we're going the resteraunt ambrosia then she turns on the radio and the song "don't stop believing" by journey comes on and she quietly starts to sing along I hear start to sing and I laugh and start to sing along as well .

Just as the song ends we pull up in front of the resteraunt . When walk in side we take our seats and wait to be served when the waitress asks us what we want I ask Annabeth what she wants first to be a gentlemen she says she wants a simple garden salad I look at her and say "you know you can get more than that if you want I wont judge I'll have a steak" she looks at me weird and says "okay then I'll have a steak as well please , you happy now seaweed brain" Yes I am , and we'll also have the chocolate soufflé for desert please" I say smirking at her and she blushes …. She is so cute when she blushes .

"Annabeth you look really beautiful tonight" I say to her and I can feel the redness in my face showing "thank you seaweed brain you don't look bad your self " she says smiling at me .

After dinner and desert she tries to pay the bill but I don't let her I pay the bill . "so wise girl what do you want to do now " I ask her "how about we go to the beach for a night time swim" when I say that she looks at me funny "okay seaweed brain but I have to run home and get my swimming costume" "that's fine" I tell her .

When we get to the beach I jump straight in of the dock and she starts to panic and crawls to the end of the dock looking in the water for me she forgets that I'm the son of Poseidon . When she leans over to look I jump out of the water and pull her to the bottom with me but I create a air bubble so that she can breathe . We just sit there staring into each others eyes ….i love her grey eyes.

After an hour or two of just sitting there talking I look at the time and realize its ten minutes to twelve and Malcolm said to have her back by twelve so quickly drive back to her as she goes to walk in her apartment she turns around and kisses me on the cheek and says "we should do this again seaweed brain it was great" "of course wise girl …hey Annabeth can I ask you something" I say to her "Anything" she reply's "I know we've only known each other for like a month but I feel like it's been the best month of my life ….what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend wise girl please" she looks at me and starts to smile "I would love to seaweed brain" she then kisses my cheek again and goes inside.


	6. Chapter 6 the home coming dance

**The Home Coming Dance **

**Annabeth's POV**

the next day I wake up and call Piper straight away "oh my gods Piper, Percy asked me to be his girlfriend" I squeal down the phone "oh my gods Annabeth what did you say" she asks "I said yes obviously well I need to go now but I'll see you in school bye" I tell her.

An hour later Percy picks me up to drive to school and walk into school hand in hand. At lunch time me and Percy are standing at our lockers when he says to me "wise girl will you go to the home coming dance with me" "of course seaweed brain" .

**_Time skip to the night of the home coming dance _**

**Percy's POV**

As I'm getting ready for the dance my mum comes into my room and asks "Percy did you remember and pick up Annabeth flowers" I look at her in a panic "holy Hera I knew I forgot something" I say "don't worry I thought you would forget so I picked you up some" she says "thank you so much mum" I say taking the flowers its six thirty I told Annabeth I would pick her up at seven so I brush my hair and put on cologne.

At quarter to seven I go to Annabeth's house by now she expects me to be early and I ready when I go to her door I give her the flowers and she puts them in a vase we get in my car and drive to the dance.

"you look beautiful Annabeth" I tell her "you look very handsome Perce" she tells me.

When we walk into the dance we see all our friends standing with their dates Thalia is with Nico , Jason is with Piper , Frank is with Hazel and Leo is with this girl named calypso. We all start to dance to a couple of dancy songs then a slow song comes on and I put my hands on Annabeth's waist and she puts her hands around my neck and we start to dance it's nice about half way through the dance I couldn't help it anymore I kissed her and she didn't pull away she just kissed back ill always remember that moment it felt like it would last for ever , it felt like we were the only ones in the room dancing. The song that is playing is "a thousand years" by Christina Perri that was me and Annabeth's first real Kiss as a couple.

**Annabeth's POV **

After the dance me and Percy went for a walk in central park and sat under the stars I tried to show him some of the constellations but he didn't get it. He looked into my eyes and said "wise girl I think I'm falling in love with you" "I think I'm falling for you too Percy" I love you wise girl" he says staring in my eyes as if he is staring at my soul "I love you too seaweed brain" I tell him staring right back into his eyes.

**Sorry guys this one is so much shorter than the others but the next one is going to be longer and there is going to be a time skip in the next chapter aswell so just wait and see the next chapter will be up shortly. Thanks so much for reading remember read and review please. **


	7. Chapter 7 camp half-blood

**CAMP HALF BLOOD **

**Time skip to 2 days before summer and camp **

**Percy's POV**

This year was great I got my first real relationship no monster attacks and I hadn't blown up another school this year life was good.

Its two days before summer starts and I can go back to camp half blood I cant wait to go back and see some of the year round campers that don't really come to school like Silena and Bekandorf or Travis and Connor Stoll I haven't seen them all year and I cant wait to see my dad and Chiron I haven't seen them either .The only thing about going back to camp is that me and Annabeth have to tell her mum and my dad about us and that isn't going to be good because Athena hates Poseidon because one time years ago they both wanted to be patron saint of Athens but only one could and the two of them came up with a gift for the people and who's ever gift the people liked better would be the patron saint Poseidon gave the people horses I think **(sorry if that's wrong I'm not to great at mythology sorry)**and Athena gave them the olive tree and the people chose Athena and Poseidon and Athena have had a rivalry ever since. So I don't think our parents will be to happy about us dating.

Anyway summer was getting closer and I have been crossing of the days in my calendar getting ready tomorrow was the last day of school and then we left for camp on Saturday yay.

As usual I go pick Annabeth up and take her to school we are in most of the same classes today first we have chemistry I love chemistry at the start of the year I hated it but when Annabeth was in my class and she started tutoring me I found it quite easy.

We didn't do much in school today in all of our classes cause it was the last day the teachers just put on episodes of the simpsons or a movie or something like that it was pretty fun.

At the end of the day when I dropped Annabeth back of at her house I asked "hey wise girl what time do you want me to pick you up and head to camp at tomorrow" "erm around 10 is that okay seaweed brain" she says "that's fine see you then love you" I say and give her a kiss goodbye.

**Annabeth's POV**

Yay nearly time for camp I woke up at like six o'clock to day I cant wait in four hours we'll be leaving for camp half blood the only thing I'm not looking forward to is telling my mother and Percy's father about me and Percy you see they don't like each other but I'm not going to bore you with the details of that.

Anyway when I get up I go for a quick shower and finish packing my bag I have at least seven camp half-blood t-shirts one for every day of the week.

At ten o'clock Percy comes and picks me up so we will get there just in time for lunch then afternoon activities. I walk outside and wait for him after saying goodbye to Malcolm .As Percy pulls up in his car I'm getting more excited by the minute I cant wait

Percy takes my suitcase and puts it in the boot of the car and we get in "are you ready to go home wise girl" he asks me being very charming "I cant wait I cant wait to see everybody it's going to be amazing." I tell him super excitedly "the only thing I'm not excited for wise girl is telling our parents about us dating it's not going to be easy and what if they say we can't be together anymore I can't be away from you I love you too much for that" he says to me with sadness in his eyes and a sound in his voice as if he is about to cry I look at him and say "calm down Perce they won't say we can't be together if they love us they will let us be happy together and I wouldn't be able to be away from you either seaweed brain I love you and would never let you go" he looks at me and says "okay wise girl I love you" and kisses me on the cheek and we head to camp.

As we reach camp we go straight to the big house to see Chiron I haven't seen him since I was twelve and I'm so excited too. When we get to the big house I knock on the door and he shouts "in here I'm in the living room" I walk up and when he sees me he trots over and gives me a big hug "Annabeth it's been so long we've all missed you it's great your back" he says "it's great to see you to Chiron you haven't changed a bit" I say "well better get moving and get settled in to your cabin same one as always" I thank him and head out to meet Percy and walk to our cabins.

**Percy's POV **

As we get into camp Annabeth goes in and sees Chiron and I see Travis and Connor Stoll so I go up and see them I give them a hug but I know them too well and as soon as I've hugged them "Percy how are you doing man" they both ask me "fine but now give me my wallet" I tell them "damit how'd you know" they ask handing me my wallet "eh because I know the two of you" I tell them just then Annabeth comes up to us and hugs Travis and Connor and they're really excited to see her "I didn't know use know each other" I ask Annabeth "yeh they guys were my best friends when I was here" she explains to me "and how do you two know each other" pointing to me and Annabeth I put my arm around her shoulder "she is my girlfriend" I tell them smirking at Annabeth and she smiles at me.

After afternoon activities we conch shell goes for dinner it sucks that I cant sit at Annabeth's table cause I have to sit with my cabin but there is only two people in my cabin and that's me and my brother Tyson but I'm really happy to see him.

After dinner it's time for the first Capture the flag of the summer and it's going to awesome me and Annabeth are in the same team I don't think I could beat Annabeth she is a black belt in karate so she could beat any guy to pulp as long as she had the upper hand and most of the time she did.

When capture the flag started Annabeth and I were guarding the flag and the rest of the team was defending us while we were alone we had a bit of time to talk which we haven't had a lot of since we got here "so Perce when are we going to go to Olympus and tell our parents" Annabeth asks me "would It not be safer if we get them to come down here just in case they try to boot me of Olympus" I tell her "yeah you're probably right seaweed brain will we summon them tomorrow at the beach at free time I have free time from two until the campfire what about you" she asks me "same time" I answer "so we will tell them at half past two tomorrow I hope it goes well" I say kissing her on the cheek she still blushes when I do that "okay no chickening out seaweed brain we have to tell them no matter what" she says.

Just then two blue team guys jump over the ridge and attack I take the one on the left and Annabeth takes the one on the right once they two are down Travis runs up to us "WE WON" he shouts then we go back to the campfire.

At the campfire we start dancing and the song "don't stop believing" comes on remembering the night of our first date in the car we start singing Along and then as if by fate the song "a thousand years" comes on and we start laughing even harder because that the song that was on when we had our first proper kiss as a couple. We dance all night until curfew and I walk Annabeth back to the Athena cabin "you know I was thinking of redecorating this place" she tells me "oh boy is that a good idea I've always thought this place could need a sprucing up" I tell her with a smirk on my face "you know you keep talking like that and when my mum finds out about us she just might drag you up to Olympus and boot you off and then you can kiss any chance you have with me goodbye after that" she states slightly smiling "how about I just kiss you goodbye instead" I say smirking at her "well how slick of you" she says and I give her a goodbye kiss and I swear I heard a squeal from the Aphrodite cabin.

**this one is slightly longer guys hope you like R&amp;R xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Hey guys I think I might be discontinuing this story because I have a better idea for another percabeth story that is going to be a lot better tell me what you think please thanks xxxx/span/strong/p 


	9. Chaper 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**Percy's POV**

The next day I walked down to breakfast and my brother Tyson was already at the table

"brother!" he shouts excitedly

"hey Tyson what you been up to pal, have a nice sleep?" I ask

"yup" he said popping the p "I had a really nice dream about fish ponies"

"great" I say. I glance over at Annabeth and she is already staring at me so I smile and she blushes and smiles back and turns away quickly. I'm glad after dating for a while I can still make her blush.

After breakfast I have sword fighting and Nico is there and he is sparring with some Hermes kids "sup, death breath?" I shout

"nothing kelp head" he says knocking the last of the Hermes out "do you want to spar?"

"sure couldn't hurt" I say grabbing my sword and heading for the middle of the arena

He swung his sword and I dodged it the I swung at him and it hit his arm and he winced in pain "sorry man" I said taking another swing at him. He swung at me and it hit me in the side of the best and everything went black . . .

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard swords clashing coming from the arena, at first I thought Nico was just knocking out more of the Hermes kids then I heard Percy's voice and I went over to see what he had gotten himself into now. When I got there I just seen Percy's lifeless body lying in a heap on the floor.

"PERCY!" I yelled rushing over to see him. He was still breathing thank gods but he had a big gash on the side of his head "we have to get him to the infirmary, Nico grab his legs" I shouted at him.

Me and Nico carried him to the infirmary where Chiron was already sitting because the Stoll brothers had tried to prank the Ares cabin . . . and let's just say they're lucky to be alive. they have a couple of broken limbs .

Me and Nico placed Percy on the bed, and Chiron came over. " what happened?" he asked worried

"well me and him were sparring and I kind of hit him in the side of the head with the flat of my sword and he fell to the ground. I didn't mean to, will he be okay" Nico told Chiron panicking

"calm down Nico, with some Nectar, ambrosia and some water he will be fine" Chiron said reassuringly

"oh thank gods, will he be better for two o'clock" I asked it was only half past ten right now

"he should be fine by then but he needs to rest"

I fed him the ambrosia and dabbed his head with some water and the wound started to heal but he still hadn't woke up yet. I grabbed his hand and just sat with him, I kind of fell asleep a wee bit on his chest when he was unconscious. I woke up with a hoarse voice saying "wise girl is that you" I sat up.

"yeah seaweed brain, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere"

"okay good" he said starting to sit up and I helped him

"easy, take it easy seaweed brain. You've been unconscious for two hours" I told him

"really wow, what time is it?" he asked

"half twelve we need to be at the beach at two, remember" I told him

"oh crap I forgot about that I'm going to get beaten twice today" he said worried

"no you won't Perce I won't let her hurt you, she just has to realise that I love you and there is nothing that she can do to change that" I said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I love you too Annabeth" he told me "now come on help me get out of here so I can get cleaned up" he said putting his hand out for me to help him up so I did.

We walked back to Percy's cabin and he put on an clean camp half-blood shirt and shorts and headed down to the beach and by this time it was two o'clock and we used the spray from the water to make a rainbow to make an iris message

"oh iris goddess of the rainbow except our offering and contact Athena goddess of wisdom and Poseidon go of the sea" I said then the message appeared

"Annabeth why have you summoned me and Poseidon to talk to you?" she questioned

**Percy's POV**

"please mum could you and Poseidon meet me and Percy at the beach at camp?" Annabeth asked

"very well Annabeth we will see you there in a couple of minutes" Athena said and waved the bubble

The beach was quiet all you could hear was the sound of the waves crashing on the shore Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck her hair smelled like lemons. I kissed her fore head and put my arm around her waist, and that's when I heard a gasp from behind us. We looked around and saw Athena standing with her hand covering her mouth.

"Annabeth Chase, why would you date the sea spawns!" Athena yelled

"because I love him mother" Annabeth said. Athena laughed at the word love

"love, LOVE you don't know the meaning of the word. You are too young!" she yelled

"I am NOT to young I am 16 years of age" Annabeth yelled back. All the while Poseidon is standing behind her smiling

"AND WHAT ARE SMILING ABOUT POSEIDON!" Athena yelled at my father

"oh just you, you can yell as much as you want at the kids but they will continue dating you cannot stop love from forming it happens weather you like it or not. The two kids love each other so leave them be" my dad explained to Athena

"Perseus" she spat my name "do you love my daughter" she cringed at the word love

"of course I love her lady Athena I would not let anyone touch her and if they hurt her in any way I swear on the river Styx I would hunt hem down and kill them" I told Athena my voice cracking


End file.
